I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable mechanisms and supports for containers associated therewith, including scissors tong type mechanisms and wastebaskets associated therewith.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many containers used for storage or waste are frequently placed upon the floor. These containers usually have a relatively short period of usage during the work day and are otherwise often cumbersome and inconveniently located. Such containers include tool bins, storage bags, wastepaper baskets, hampers, and similar items. Although it is necessary to have such a container handy for occasional use, it is nevertheless usually an obstruction when not being used.
In the past, it has been proposed to use the space between the supporting legs of a desk, for example, and similar recesses to position such containers in a spot that is both convenient and not cumbersome. However, if the basket or similar container is positioned in a recess of a desk or cupboard, then it must frequently be moved to deposit items therein. As a solution to that problem, I devised my invention which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,506 for carrying a wastebasket or similar item into and out of the recess of, for example, a desk or cupboard. Any item having a storage area or housing large enough to conveniently hold the container is suitable for use with that invention.
The invention described in my earlier U.S. patent has proven to be very effective but has some shortcomings which I have overcome by the present invention described below. My previous invention moves a wastebasket or similar item by means of a roller along a tiltable hanger bar. The degree of pressure necessary to move the basket along the hanger rod is somewhat greater than desired. Furthermore, positioning the basket in an intermediate position between fully recessed and fully forward is difficult with the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,506. Also, the installation of the device is somewhat more difficult where the space or housing within the cabinet or desk is somewhat restricted. Finally, the wastebasket was movable only from a forward to a recessed position and back without allowing for any reorientation of the basket relative to the housing. Thus, the depositing of items in the container was difficult in some circumstances.